1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular furniture, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors used in a modular furniture environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a modular furniture environment electrical connectors are used to electrically connect a variety of electrical appliances such as light fixtures and the like to electric utilities. Electrical connectors of known construction include connectors in which a conductor, with an end stripped of insulation, can have the stripped end inserted and removed from a terminal through a variety of terminal devices, requiring a form of disassembly or loosening of the connector. Also known are insulation displacement type electrical connectors in which a conductor can be connected to a connector terminal without making a physical break in the conductor so that the conductor can continue uninterrupted to another connector or electrical device.
During routine assembly and repair of electrical appliances such as light fixtures in a modular furniture environment, it is customary to make multiple connections to a common conductor such as the line or neutral conductors. One or more of these multiple connections may at sometime need to be released in order to effect the repair or rearranging of an electrical appliance. A problem with existing connectors is that they require a form of disassembly or loosening of the connector, requiring extra time or specialized skill, in order to disconnect the appliance. Additionally, it is desired to not interrupt the electrical connection to successive appliances during the repair or rearranging and a problem with existing connectors is that disconnecting one device may interrupt the electrical service to successive devices.
What is needed in the art is an electrical connector that provides for connecting to a conductor so that the stripped end can be inserted and removed from a terminal within the connector, without requiring disassembly or loosening of the connector, and a second conductor can make electrical connection to the same terminal without making a physical break in the second conductor.